


nice kitty, naughty kitty

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Catboy Jangjun, Catboy Seungmin, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Human Sungyoon, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Sungyoon catches his kittens, Jangjun and Seungmin, playing with each other without permission.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	nice kitty, naughty kitty

Jangjun starts it because when they both get into trouble, Jangjun always starts it. On this particular day, he brushes by Seungmin on his way to the kitchen for their morning feeding, his voice a low purr. “You look lovely today, kitten.” His eyes flash with something feral and Seungmin knows he’s in trouble.

Fortunately, their owner, Sungyoon, is right there to save the younger kitten from the advances of the elder. “Behave, Jangjun-ah. You know Seungmin isn’t allowed to touch you like that today. Find some other way to play for the next half hour. I have an important thing to finish for work.”

Seungmin smiles apologetically at Jangjun and lets out a contented sigh as Sungyoon ruffles the top of his head before heading into his office and shutting the door. That should have been the end of the story, but such obstacles are no match for Jangjun’s clever mind.

See, Jangjun knows Seungmin is a good boy, always waiting for Sungyoon at the door, helping with chores even if he doesn't need to, curling up to their owner when he seems down. As much as Jangjun adores sweet Seungmin, he knows that the youngest has a small mischievous side that he decides to bring out. Seungmin is still a curious kitten after all. 

Sungyoon stated that Seungmin can't touch him, but that doesn't mean Jangjun can't touch himself. It is not as fun to play by himself, but Jangjun hopes that the noises he makes will draw in a certain little kitten to the bedroom. After completing his master plan, he gets up from the couch where Seungmin raises an eyebrow after he finishes cleaning his hands from breakfast. 

"I don't like that grin," Seungmin comments softly as Jangjun mimics Sungyoon's hair ruffle before turning to the bedroom. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing~" Jangjun singsongs before he disappears into the room. He waits a moment to hear the small shuffles of Seungmin's feet at the door before he scrambles to the closet. As if on cue, Seungmin opens the door when Jangjun takes their infamous box from the top shelf, flipping open the lid to their treasure trove of toys. 

"You shouldn't be in there-”

"Sungyoon hyung said to find some other way to play," Jangjun cuts off the scolding Seungmin’s about to launch into as he pulls out his desired toy and puts the box down, "so I did." Seungmin's eyebrow furrows as Jangjun waves a clear fleshlight.

The little kitten looks scandalized for a moment, then tosses his head dismissively. “I know this game and I won’t play.” But he makes no move to leave the bedroom, instead curling up for a nap on his favorite corner of the bed, right in a lovely spot of sun.

“Suit yourself, Seungminie.” Jangjun tosses back as he rolls his eyes. He’s used to this self-righteous act, so he moves to the next step. He’s been craving release for the past three days, ever since Sungyoon joked about how his two pets couldn’t keep their hands off one another and they turned it into a challenge. It was supposed to last a week, but it’s day four and Jangjun is  _ bored _ .

As Jangjun slicks himself up and slides into the delicious grip of the toy, he moans softly. His head is tilted back in ecstasy and his neck is on full display, just like his cock. He’s putting on a show and his performance skills are top-notch.

While the older cat is distracted, Seungmin slowly opens one eye to watch. He chose his position with a rather convenient view of Jangjun’s activities. Though he told himself that he wanted to keep an eye on him to better report to Sungyoon, his real motivation is more carnal than that. Jangjun’s hot and Seungmin can’t resist the opportunity to watch.

Slick strokes and muted moans fill Seungmin’s ears as he opens the other eye as well and his vision centers on Jangjun’s erection. His mouth waters instinctively and he wants a closer look, so he approaches, slowly inching over the duvet.

In Jangjun’s estimation, Seungmin moves at a glacially slow pace, but he gets to where he’s going eventually, watching Jangjun fuck himself with wide eyes. That’s when he knows it’s time to add the final flourish. “You can do more than just look, kitten.”

Jangjun's low voice breaks Seungmin out of his awe from the scene as he realizes he’s crawled right in front of the other kitten. With his mouth watering, Seungmin throws out any angelic control he had over the past few days to indulge in his pent-up need as he sits up face-to-face with the devil himself. 

"Kiss first?" He asks, his gaze falling on Jangjun's plush pink lips and he receives action in response to his words. With one hand on the back of Seungmin's neck, Jangjun brings the other in for a heated and needy liplock, full of whimpers and bites. Seungmin's hands trail over Jangjun's chest down to the fleshlight, moving it a few times to draw out the growls in the kiss. When they pull away with reddened lips, Seungmin moves his head downwards to what he has been craving for what feels like forever. Discarding the toy quickly, Seungmin wraps his hands around the length, using his thumbs to spread the precome all over. 

"It seems bigger," Seungmin comments as he revels in the sight, giving Jangjun an ego boost. 

"That's because you haven't had it in your mouth for so long. Do you think it still fits?" Jangjun challenges as Seungmin shoots him a slight glare. With no hesitation, he takes the long length into the back of his throat, making them both groan, Seungmin at the weight in his mouth and Jangjun at the envelope of warmth. Seungmin takes a moment to adjust before he starts bobbing his head, his hand trailing on any leftover space on Jangjun's cock. 

At first, Seungmin feels Jangjun pressing against his hair, pushing him to take more. As he finds his rhythm, he enjoys the tugs on his hair, just enough for him to notice the slight pain on his sensitive scalp. It’s yet another indicator of how well he’s doing at unraveling Jangjun, as if his loud moans weren't enough indication. Seungmin gets so used to the tugs and noises overhead that his senses fail to detect another presence entering the room. In fact, he doesn't realize his owner is behind him until he gets a much sharper pull on his locks, pulling his mouth off Jangjun's cock. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" 

Seungmin’s mouth hangs open, still drooling from his previous activities, but it doesn’t matter because Jangjun speaks first. “Seungminnie started it. He just couldn’t wait to swallow me down.”

“Liar. You took the toy out and played with yourself first. I just wanted to help. You looked like you needed it.” Seungmin’s voice is a little hoarse as he defends himself against the unexpected attack, taking a verbal swipe back in return.

“Both of you, quiet. I need to think of punishments for you. I can’t believe you couldn’t be good for a week. You were over halfway there...” Sungyoon releases his grip on Seungmin’s hair and the kitten turns to sit facing his owner, head hung sheepishly and tail curled up around himself. Jangjun, on the other hand, remains where he is, cock out and legs spread, completely confident and shameless. The contrast between Sungyoon’s two pets has never been more pronounced than it is at this moment. 

Of course, Sungyoon knows that Jangjun provoked Seungmin into disobedience. Seungmin would never go out of his way to get a punishment, but he did seem to be an enthusiastic participant in the act and he deserves a reminder of who’s in charge. 

“I’ve made my decision. Seungminnie, you’re going to take a spanking. I’m going to have you count aloud since it was your mouth that got you in trouble this time. Is that alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes, hyung, thank you.” As always, Seungmin is quick to catch on to what Sungyoon wants to hear.

“And Jangjunnie, you get to sit on your hands and watch.”

“That’s it?” Jangjun sounds offended, but Sungyoon is having none of his bluster today.

“That’s it. Problem?”

Jangjun pouts a bit, but mutters a “no” in reply.

“Good, then let’s get started. The sooner we start, the sooner this is over.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sungyoon waits for Seungmin to drape himself over his lap after pulling his shorts and underwear off. Sungyoon almost coos at the sight, running a hand down Seungmin's lower back, over his ass, then to his thighs. This causes Seungmin to shiver as Sungyoon takes it slow, marveling at the untouched skin. Sungyoon too was supposed to resist his desires for the week, and it didn’t help that his kittens usually wear shorts that ride up a little too high. 

"Let's do ten, okay? On each side." Seungmin nods in response, his tail curling around Sungyoon ready to reach his wrist if any hit is too hard. As a warning, Sungyoon runs a hand through Seungmin's hair, knowing the action soothes his sensitive scalp. He then delivers the first harsh spank on the right cheek, making Seungmin let out a choked cry. 

"O-One…" Seungmin manages to squeak out as he fists his hands in the bedsheets. The pain and pleasure in that moment makes his erection between Sungyoon's thighs twitch and he tries his best to concentrate. It's only the first spank and if he reacts this much, how will he get through the rest? Usually, he isn't  _ this _ startled by Sungyoon's hits, but again the extended waiting period must be heightening his reactions. 

For the next few spanks, Seungmin makes more pitiful mewls, squirming in Sungyoon's lap. Meanwhile, Jangjun fidgets on his hands after finding yet another loophole: Sungyoon told him to sit on his hands, but he never said that he couldn't do anything with them. So, he uses his toes to reach the lube he used earlier with the toy, slicks his fingers, and works them slowly inside. It’s not nearly as satisfying as a cock would be, but it takes the edge off his boredom, allowing him to fully appreciate the sight before him as he hears Seungmin's shaky counting and watches tears about to fall. 

Caught up in giving the spanking, Sungyoon only notices Jangjun's antics when he unconsciously lets out a whine at the same time Seungmin gets to five on both sides. “You have  _ got _ to be kidding.”

Jangjun freezes for a moment at being caught before licking his lips seductively and continuing his fun. Given the glare his owner’s directing at him and his naughty fingers, Sungyoon will definitely make him pay, but he’s got a lapful of teary Seungmin to deal with first.

"H-hyung?" Seungmin asks when Sungyoon takes a longer pause between spanks, his little kitty ears twitching. Sungyoon soothes him by running his hand over his already reddened ass. 

"Just five more on each side. Can you do that for me, sweetheart? You're doing so well already. such a good boy...unlike the other kitten in the room."

Seungmin lets out a little purr at the touch and the compliment. "Yes, hyung, I'll be your good boy." he looks at Jangjun with a slightly smug expression. Although Seungmin would never admit it out loud, he loves the little rush of superiority he gets when Jangjun misbehaves. And the last spanks pass quickly, far too quickly for Jangjun's liking.

When Sungyoon is done, he rubs over the handprints, softly checking that Seungmin is alright. He then pulls the youngest up to pepper his face in kisses and praise him for being so good. Sungyoon gives Seungmin his full attention which makes the other kitten glare. Jangjun lets out a cough to get their attention, making Sungyoon drop his gentle gaze at Seungmin to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes?" 

"What about me, hyung~? What's my punishment?"

"Come here." Sungyoon's voice is authoritative, compelling Jangjun to crawl over on his hands and knees, tail swishing confidently in the air. "Show me your work." Jangjun turns, presenting his hole, wet and tempting. His ears perk up at the snick of the lube lid and he anticipates finally being filled. He doesn't expect the vibrator, one of the ones with not enough power to really get him close, just enough to keep him hot and bothered. He turns around, about to give Sungyoon a piece of his mind, but his owner is unmoved by his pouty face this time. "Your punishment is to watch me give Seungminnie everything you want."

Jangjun whines and tries to nuzzle Sungyoon for forgiveness, but he still ends up sitting against the headboard. Sungyoon lets the vibrations go at the highest setting, but, due to the overall low intensity, Jangjun still can't reach his high. The vibrator itself isn't big enough to even reach his spot and he pouts more as Seungmin is on all fours in front of him, getting the luxury of being prepped by Sungyoon’s fingers. 

Seungmin grips at Jangjun's thighs, grinning sheepishly at Jangjun's cock, but he isn't allowed to touch since their owner is adamant on that front. Just as Seungmin is about to give Jangjun a few comforting words like the angel that he is, Sungyoon grips his waist, rubbing his tip along the kitten’s hole.

Jangjun thinks it's just rude how Seungmin forgets whatever he opened his mouth to say as he moans and pushes his ass backwards to meet Sungyoon's length. He can't deny that it's hot though, watching Seungmin's brow furrow as he concentrates on relaxing into the stretch. Despite his discomfort, Jangjun smirks as an idea comes into his head. Sungyoon said that he wasn't allowed to be touched, but he didn't say that Seungmin was under the same restrictions. If he has to suffer, then Seungmin should too. so, his tail uncurls and swishes to tickle Seungmin's nipples, wringing some delightful cries out of the youngest.

"H-hyung, he’s touching me," Seungmin whimpers softly as he is overwhelmed from both ends. His ears lay flat as he tries to look back at Sungyoon with his flushed cheeks, thinking his owner will do something. Sungyoon, however, seems too preoccupied with his quick thrusts, letting Jangjun have his fun. Besides, they enjoy Seungmin's whines and whimpers while he’s flooded with pleasure from both of them. 

Seungmin then tries to flash pleading eyes at Jangjun who responds with a cheeky grin as the tip of his tail flicks at his nipples again. Helpless between them, Seungmin buries his face into the bed to try to hide his embarrassment at how loud his noises become but Sungyoon pulls, gentle and firm, on his hair as he presses deeper into him, letting the room fill with Seungmin's moans.

Seungmin's usually a gentle creature, but extraordinary circumstances call for extraordinary measures. In this case, that means his claws come out and dig into Jangjun's legs as he gets closer and closer to his release. "H-hyung, I'm gonna...can I? Can I please?" 

Jangjun reaches down with his hands and gives Seungmin's nipples a pinch in retaliation for the claw marks that will stay on his skin for a few days after. "I’m not sure he deserves it yet, what do you think, hyung?”

Sungyoon rolls his eyes. Even after all this, Jangjun still thinks he has power. It’s annoyingly adorable. He reaches down and pets Seungmin’s ears tenderly. “Oh, my angel kitten definitely deserves it. He deserves it so very much. Would you like me to tell you why he deserves it, Jangjunnie?”

Jangjun glances up at Sungyoon, pouting a bit, but he nods as he knows Seungmin will get even more shy and overwhelmed by their owner's words. Jangjun's logic is as follows: if Seungmin comes soon, his own release won’t be far behind. Despite playing a little nice, Jangjun continues to trail his hands and tail over Seungmin's nipples, enjoying the startled noises from the younger. At Jangjun's compliance, Sungyoon pulls almost fully out, curling his fist around Seungmin's length before slamming back in as he starts his list of praise. 

"My kitten took a total of twenty spanks today," Sungyoon starts as he jerks Seungmin off, listening to the myriad of cries from the pleasured kitten, "and thanked me before and after I was done punishing him. Such a good boy~"

“Seungminnie didn’t try to sneak anything he wasn’t supposed to and did everything I asked. He didn’t pout or try to change my mind. And even now, he’s taking my cock so very prettily. You’ll learn one day, Jangjunnie, good kitties get rewards and bad kitties get to suffer.” Sungyoon leans down to whisper into Seungmin’s ear, “Go ahead, sweetheart. You can let go.”

When his release overtakes him, Seungmin moans loud and long, raking his claws down Jangjun’s legs. Some of his come spatters onto Jangjun’s feet, causing the other kitty to scrunch up his face in real surprise and feigned distaste. But he’s one step closer to his own reward and he thinks to himself that the extra grooming will be well worth the mess.

Sungyoon slowly pulls himself out, making sure to give Seungmin soothing kisses and reassurances as he cleans up the youngest. Before long, Seungmin is curled up on a corner of the bed, purring in his sleep. Only then does Sungyoon give his attention to Jangjun. “Now, naughty kitten, think you’ve learned your lesson?”

"Mmhmm! I'll be a good boy now, I swear!" Jangjun flutters his eyes in an attempt to persuade Sungyoon of his cuteness. No matter how cute he gets, however, Sungyoon won’t fall for the kitten's cheekiness. 

"You still get to come last tonight, and you have to earn it." With that, Sungyoon now takes a spot at the headboard, tugging Jangjun to straddle his lap. Jangjun immediately gets the message and moves to remove the small vibrator. After setting it aside, Jangjun lines up Sungyoon's length and sinks down much quicker than the older expects, finally getting the oh-so-blissful feeling of finally being full.

When Jangjun commits to a concept, he does so wholeheartedly and this time, his concept is everything Sungyoon loves. The tears he makes spring to his eyes, the groans he lets out with his entire chest, and the fingers he weaves into Sungyoon's hair are all deployed to great effect as he can feel Sungyoon get close. It’s not exactly subtle with the way his fingernails dig into Jangjun's hips and his breathing quickens. Even Jangjun’s tail gets involved in the mission to please his owner, trailing up Sungyoon's sensitive neck, causing him to lean back and moan. This is all part of Jangjun's masterplan, especially because he's getting so very close.

He counts his plan as a success when Sungyoon can't wait anymore, thrusting up into Jangjun to quicken the pace. The kitten clings to Sungyoon in turn, scratching at his back as he buries his face into Sungyoon's shoulder. This lets Jangjun's noises get heard louder in Sungyoon's ears, hoping to rile his owner to his high. When Sungyoon gets close, Jangjun reminds him that he wants to release too, taking one of his owner's hands and placing it on his leaking cock. 

"Please, let me come with you," Jangjun begs softly as he leans back to lock his sparkling eyes with Sungyoon’s.

Internally, Sungyoon relents, telling himself that an indulgence is alright just this once, nevermind that "just this once" happens far more often in their household than he'll ever admit. Besides, he loves when Jangjun gets like this, teary and pleading after a long session of teasing. "Promise me you'll be good for the next week," Sungyoon says, dragging his hand leisurely down Jangjun's length before bringing it back up and thumbing at his tip. He may have decided that Jangjun gets to come, but he'll be damned if his brat training efforts are all for naught.

"I-I'll be good," Jangjun whines as he squirms to get any more friction from Sungyoon. He looks at Sungyoon with his pleading eyes again, trying to get his hand on more than just his tip. "I promise! No hands on Seungmin!"

"And yourself?" Sungyoon reminds, not forgetting Jangjun's antics from earlier. Jangjun pouts feeling defeated as his loophole is discovered and he nods quickly to show his eagerness. 

"I promise, promise that I'll behave for the next week! Please let me-" his words get cut off by a kiss that Sungyoon had been holding in for too long.

Sungyoon smiles into the kiss as he begins to move his hand in long, luxurious strokes that he knows Jangjun absolutely adores. He loves getting Jangjun off while they’re kissing because he can  _ feel  _ more than hear every gasp and moan, resonating in his own mouth. They’re both so very close to climax and Sungyoon focuses on timing this just right. He breaks the kiss to close his lips around Jangjun’s nipple and that’s all it takes for the naughty kitten to finally find his release.

Sungyoon’s found out through hard-earned experience that Jangjun gets...sharper when he comes. Not in the intelligence way, though he’s always been a smart cookie, but in terms of claws and teeth. And tonight is no exception. Sungyoon is grateful that he’s wearing a thick sweatshirt, his protection of choice when fucking Jangjun, but that doesn’t protect his neck from Jangjun’s teeth, pressing in hard enough to leave marks but not hard enough to break the skin. The pain and pleasure combined is enough to bring Sungyoon over the edge as well and he comes hard, filling Jangjun up even more.

Coming down from their highs, Jangjun looks down at the mess he’s made of Sungyoon. With his gaze flitting between the come-covered hand and the reddening marks blooming on Sungyoon's neck, Jangjun grins sleepily at his owner. He slumps on Sungyoon softly feeling as if he has finished his work for the night. Sungyoon pets his hair after cleaning his hand, letting them relish in this rare, quiet but comfortable moment. 

"Let's clean up, then cuddle Seungmin too, okay?" Sungyoon suggests as he lifts Jangjun softly from his lap. Jangjun whines a bit as he feels empty once more, but when he sees Seungmin curled up at the corner of the bed, he softens. Sungyoon cleans them up as quickly as he can and the two maneuver the youngest kitten to the center of the bed. The movements cause Seungmin to stir awake as he is enveloped with heat from both sides, his eyes fluttering open still sleepily. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's just us." Sungyoon places a gentle kiss on Seungmin's forehead as the kitten curls back into him, tail wrapping on his waist. Jangjun's tail does the same on Seungmin's waist as he settles to sleep, but not without a goodnight forehead kiss from Sungyoon as well. After a few light pets to their heads, Sungyoon drifts to sleep happily while gazing lovingly at his two kittens with their perfect blend of naughty and nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’ Note: We’re both cat people and we were inspired by Seungmin’s wide eyes, Jangjun’s wily ways, and Sungyoon’s warm affection towards them both. We welcome comments! You can also find Celia (belatedwannable) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/belatedwannable).


End file.
